<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Impulses by doo_doo_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270605">Animal Impulses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doo_doo_time/pseuds/doo_doo_time'>doo_doo_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel), AFTERL!FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterl!fe - Freeform, Afterlife, F/M, Kirr - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doo_doo_time/pseuds/doo_doo_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirr has some wild instincts that he can’t control, when temptation arises. </p><p>Smut 🏃🏼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirr x Manager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal Impulses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirr paced around the garden, looking back and forth as if waiting for someone or something to jump out. He often took walks at night to clear his head, but something was bothering him and he couldn't relax. </p><p>"Manager..." he sighed under his breath. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?" He turned his gaze to the full moon just overhead, shining down gracefully on the flowers. Suddenly, an obvious thought occurred to him. </p><p>"I'll visit her in person. She gives good advice. I'm sure she can explain why I'm feeling this way." Kirr smiled, feeling relieved to imagine the manager's warm smile answering his questions easily. </p><p>As Kirr approached the manager's room, he hesitated outside before knocking on the door. *Why am I feeling so uneasy..." he wondered. *I have no reason to fear the manager.* Kirr shook his head, and in his flustered state, he forgot to knock before opening the door. </p><p>"Manager, I-" Kirr stopped dead in his tracks. The manager was inside, half undressed in just her bra and underwear. By the embarrassed look on her face, it was obvious that she hadn't been expected anyone to come in at that time. She grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around herself, before clearing her throat and facing Kirr. </p><p>"I'm- so sorry you had to see that, Kirr," she blushed heavily, averting her gaze. Kirr felt his body fill with heat, and without thinking, he walked confidently towards the manager. Her eyes widened as he effortlessly pushed her backwards onto the couch, now leaning over her like a predator over its prey. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he growled, stepping backwards. "I'm not sure what came over me. Kirr's usual stoic expression was gone, replaced with one of shy lust. But to his surprise, the manager didn't appear to be upset with him at all. In fact- she looked rather pleased. </p><p>"Kirr, uh-" her voice shook a little as she lowered her gaze. "You know you're hard, right?" She laughed nervously before looking away, her face even more red than his. </p><p>"Manager," Kirr's voice was a low rumble. "I'm sorry for disrespecting your privacy. I'll be on my way." He turned around and began to walk to the door, but the manager spoke from behind him. </p><p>"Stay, Kirr," the manager breathed lightly. "Let me help you, ok?" Kirr looked over his shoulder slowly, realizing with a jolt that the manager had dropped the blanket down slightly. He gulped nervously, before practically pouncing on top of her and pinning her to the ground. </p><p>"You really should have let me leave," he growled, licking his lips as she trembled with shock underneath him. "If you want me to stay then I'm not going to be able to control myself." His eyes looked like they were glowing as he hungrily looked her up and down, and the manager was speechless. </p><p>"I- I said what I said, Kirr," the manager looked into his eyes trustingly. "You can do what you want with me-"</p><p>Before she even finished her sentence, Kirr had already hungrily slammed his lips into hers, biting softly at her skin. The manager moaned under her breath, earning a satisfied growl from Kirr. Without removing his lips from hers, Kirr snaked his large hands around her body, nearly tearing her bra off of her. He leaned back, now straddling the manager's hips. </p><p>"Don't just stare at me like that!" The manager whined. "It's embarrassing!" But Kirr wasn't listening. After undoing his tie and removing his own shirt, he grabbed the manager's wrists somewhat forcefully and pulled them above her head. She whimpered at the vulnerable position, while Kirr wrapped his tie around her hands. </p><p>"I won't let my prey get away," his voice rumbled, as he grabbed the manager's breasts roughly with both hands. She moaned and squirmed a bit, unable to get away since her hands were tied and Kirr was sitting on top of her lower body. As he palmed her, Kirr kissed and sucked at her neck, causing her to cry out softly. She could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against her from inside his pants, so she used her hips to grind against him. Kirr growled in response and squeezed her chest hard, making her heart jump in her throat. </p><p>"I'm going to fuck you," Kirr said, slowly and clearly like it should be obvious. The manager just blinked and swallowed nervously, unable to stop herself from gazing down at the large bulge in his pants. Without getting off of her, he undid his belt and tore of his pants in an almost violent motion. Now, all that was left in between him and the manager was their underwear. </p><p>"Aren't you going to take them off?" She asked eagerly, staring at Kirr's lower body. </p><p>"No, you are," he smirked, before sliding forward so that his hips were right above the manager's face. She blinked with confusion, realizing she couldn't use her hands because they were tied. So, she leaned up and gingerly took the waistband of his underwear in her teeth, somehow managing to pull it down. She yelped in surprise when Kirr's  dick bobbed out, landing directly on her face. </p><p>*It's huge*, she thought breathlessly, staring upwards at Kirr's length. But before she could process what was happening, Kirr grabbed her shoulders and flipped her onto her back forcefully. She instinctively raised her butt in the air, and Kirr removed her underwear with seemingly impossible speed. </p><p>"Kirr are you-" the manager screamed as Kirr slammed into her without warning, as she leaned her face into the floor to muffle her own noise. He was clearly not interested in taking his time, as he rammed into her repeatedly at a fast pace. </p><p>"It's wet, and warm," he growled from behind her, speeding up his pace. "I'm glad I caught you." The manager felt like she was being split open due to his size, but she didn't want to get away. She had thoughts about doing these things before, but never imagined it would actually happen. Just then, he hit an especially sensitive spot inside her. </p><p>"Ah- right there!" She moaned, pushing back against his muscular body. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her twice as hard, just as willing to please as he was to enjoy himself. After all, it would never be his intention to harm the manager. He came to realize that he loved her deeply. </p><p>"Manager," Kirr warned, his dick twitching inside of her. "I'm going to-"</p><p>"It's ok," the manager breathed, her legs shaking with exhaustion. "You can do it inside. I trust you."</p><p>With that, he pushed his entire length into her as he reached his limit. The feeling of his hot cum inside of her pushed the manager over her limit as well, as they both collapsed onto the floor. </p><p>"Kirr, I-,"the manager started, but Kirr was busy untying her hands. After her hands were free, he lifted her up effortlessly and place her in his lap. The manager sighed softly as he held her head gently against his chest, resting his chin on her. </p><p>"Thank you, manager," he said softly, holding her closely against his warm body. She smiled and held onto him. </p><p>"I love you." She whispered, as he planted a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>